


Pyro

by Trinz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Little drabble that has no real purpose except to be funny





	

Pyro fucking hated being stationed in Teufort. It was hot as Merasmus’ balls and they were cooked like they were an egg on a sidewalk. It didn’t help that they had fire practically shooting out of their ass at all times on the battlefield. It helped for setting goddamn Spies on fire, though. Spies thought they were all high and mighty, but they were just a miniature Eiffel Tower with two fucking baguette arms and a knife.

Okay, so the description didn’t make any goddamn sense, but who had the flamethrower? Damn right it was Pyro, so watch your mouth.


End file.
